Shaking Love
by kaminx
Summary: Izaya and Shizuo... enemies forever...? Or denying the hidden feelings they share...?
1. Chapter One

**Hello Readers! This is my second Shizaya fanfic! :)**

**I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Introduction

Shizuo held Izaya in his arms, why had he done this? Wasn't Izaya his enemy?

Shizuo angrily walked with the small man in his arms, and carried him to the safety.

"Shizuo," Izaya coughed.

The brute looked at the small scared man, his scarlet eyes panicked.

"It's ok," Shizuo said holding him closer.

* * *

Chapter One

~PART ONE~

"Hey, did you hear?" Shinra asked.

"Hear what?" Shizuo growled, he didn't enjoy talking to Shinra.

"There is warning of Earthquakes all over Ikebukuro and Shinjuku area," Shinra explained.

"Pfft, it's probably another hoax," Shizuo stated.

Some people had been sending in false warning stating a giant earthquake, everybody had panicked and tried to get prepared then just when people were ready the rug was pulled from under their feet and they realized they had all been fooled.

"I don't think it is Shizuo," Shinra responded.

Shizuo sighed, "Okay, I'll be prepared."

Shizuo hung up his phone and laid in his bed, he closed his eyes for a moment, _Maybe this one really is gonna hit._

* * *

Shizuo started down the street, his hands in his pockets, his normal style.

He kicked the gravel on the sidewalk and inhaled his cigarette.

_I better not run into _him_ today or I may just get arrested. The way I'm feeling I swear I might smash through titanium._

Shizuo realized he was pissed off and hit his fisted hand into a brick wall, he watch rocks fall down in crumbles.

_Why doesn't that flee just ever die? WHY CANT I KILL HIM?_

Shizuo finally finished off his cigarette and snapped it between his fingers before dropping it and grinding into the cement using his foot.

Shizuo sighed and kept walking.

He passed people on the street; they all seemed to turn away in fear of the "Monster of Ikebukuro", Shizuo walked alone along the sidewalk, today was his day off and he had nothing to do.

Shizuo stopped, _Everyone else ignores me and is afraid of me except Tom who uses me for intimidation…everyone except Izaya… who toys with my temper and acknowledges my existence…._

Shizuo turned down an empty alley, he sat against the brick wall, _Maybe Izaya has been trying to show his feelings of "love" towards me BY toying with me and my temper…_

Shizuo stared at the wall for a moment, he thought of all the times Izaya tricked him and trapped him into problems.

He froze, _Was Izaya "teasing" him? Or…_

Shizuo shuddered.

_Was he…seducing him…?_

Shizuo felt as if he had just lost a bit of his manliness to that thought.

He laughed once, _don't be stupid, the flea, love you? _

Shizuo stood up and started to walk back to his house.

"Shizu-Chan, it's been awhile…" a familiar voice spoke behind him.

* * *

Shizuo turned and saw the person he had just been imagining had loved a monster like himself.

"Hello, Shizu-Chan," Izaya smirked.

Shizuo's mouth twitched into a grin, "Hello, Izaya-kun."

_Wait! How can I hurt Izaya when I just realized he might love me?_

Shizuo straightened out from his tensed position.

"How are you Izaya?"

Izaya stared at Shizuo puzzled.

"I asked a question," Shizuo responded.

Izaya blinked," Are you alright Shizuo?"

Shizuo sighed," What? I can't be nice?"

Izaya smiled," Aww, Shizu-Chan…do you like me?"

Shizuo growled and turned away, walking away from Izaya.

"Wait! Shizuo!"

Shizuo turned.

"Why is everyone so crazy today?" he questioned.

Izaya should know why, he is an informant.

"You're the informant," Shizuo growled.

"Well, my television broke," Izaya nervously laughed.

"Another earthquake warning."

"Oh," Izaya mumbled.

"But I think its fake," Shizuo mentioned.

"Oh Shizu-Chan, you never get worried," Izaya teased.

Shizuo pushed Izaya into the wall and walked away.

Izaya smiled as he watched Shizuo walked away, "Oh Shizuo…"

* * *

XD XD XD XD XD

Kaminx

(PLEASE REVIEW! ^w^)


	2. Chapter Two

Hello! Thank You for the Quick Reviews!

Since I got one review really quickly I think this may actually turn out to be a good fanfic! : )

* * *

Chapter Two

Shizuo continued to walk, suddenly he was grabbed from behind.

"Shizu-Chan!" Izaya squeaked.

Shizuo sighed, Izaya hugged him from behind, "What do you want flea? And it's Shizuo, not Shizu-Chan."

"I wanted to tell you something," Izaya whispered.

Shizuo glanced over his shoulder, Izaya was looking up into his eyes, Shizuo glanced around, people were everywhere!

Izaya grabbed Shizuo's hand and started walking so Shizuo was close behind.

"Hey! Flea! Let Go!" Shizuo growled, his temper was in a rollercoaster, one moment it wasn't there, next it was full on.

Izaya took Shizuo down an alley, Shizuo's temper exploded.

Shizuo pushed Izaya into the alley wall hard so Izaya made a small cry of pain, "Shizuo!"

Shizuo didn't understand why his anger was so intense; Izaya was just holding his hand! No, it was the very fact that his enemy from so long ago was physically touching him.

Shizuo came back from his thoughts; he suddenly looked at his hands.

His hands were strangling Izaya!

Shizuo looked at Izaya, who was clawing at Shizuo's hands.

Shizuo blinked, _What the hell am I doing?_

Izaya stared, panicking, into Shizuo's eyes, "Shiz-uo."

Shizuo moved closer to Izaya so they were pressing up against each other, his hand lost the grip.

Izaya started to cough, Shizuo hugged Izaya.

"Izaya, I'm sorry," Shizuo whispered.

"What-is-wrong with you?" Izaya coughed.

Shizuo sank down at Izaya's feet.

"Shizuo!" Izaya worriedly exclaimed.

Izaya crouched down and stared at Shizuo.

Shizuo listened to Izaya's ragged breathing, he had been the cause of that pain!

But isn't that what he had always wanted to kill Izaya?

Shizuo looked at Izaya.

Izaya had a shocked look on his face, "Shizuo…"

Shizuo then felt the wetness coming from his eyes.

Shizuo felt arms around him, he realized Izaya was hugging him and sitting between his knees.

"Shizu-Chan…"

Izaya inhaled the scent of Shizuo, his cigarettes and cologne.

Izaya felt an embrace around him, tightly.

"S-Shizuo!"

Izaya felt Shizuo's hand against his head.

Izaya slid his hand through Shizuo's hair,_ Holy Shit! He has soft hair!_

Shizuo pulled back and stared at Izaya, "Izaya…"

Izaya blinked, he felt a coolness against his lips, he opened his eyes to Shizuo's gentle kiss.

Shizuo pulled Izaya closer, while quickly and subtly slipping his between Izaya's legs, so Izaya wasn't touching the ground.

"Mmmph, Shizuo," Izaya muttered on his lips.

Shizuo kissed a bit harder.

"Mmmph," Izaya mumbled.

This_ is how it's supposed to be…_ The voice inside Shizuo whispered.

* * *

Izaya laid in his bed, his throat was sore and there were faint bruises on his neck.

The scene with Shizuo kept playing through his mind.

The anger, then the love, then the intense anger, then intense love…

Izaya rolled over and gripped the sheets.

_Did Shizuo love him?_

Izaya was so confused, all these years he had secretly had affection for Shizuo and he had pushed it away but now that thought of affection crawled into his mind and refused to leave.

_Do you love me Shizuo….?_

* * *

XD XD XD

Kaminx!

(Review Please ^w^)


	3. Chapter Three

IM SOO SORRY! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! I HAD SEVERAL BAD THINGS HAPPEN BUT I AM BACK AND READY TO ROLL!

* * *

Chapter Three

Shizuo strolled down the street, tension fluttered through the air like the smoke from his cigarette.

People were going to shops and buying supplies, AGAIN! Can these idiots not see another hoax is all they are preparing for?

Shizuo stopped and admired the idiotic mayhem, people pulling out money faster than they could grab their supplies.

"Can you not see…?" Shizuo mumbled in a growl before screaming angrily, "IT'S ANOTHER HOAX?"

People stopped and stared at the monster of Ikebukuro before making a pathway for him to cross through. He walked slowly through the crowd, staring at the ones that had the most supplies, finally he reached the end and sighed, "You people, are idiots, if someone said the world was going to end you would believe them…"

The crowd was silent and they shuffled nervously.

"Shizuo!" Tom yelled, "Don't frighten them even more… My apologizes everyone!" he stated, waving them away.

Tom gave a pat to Shizuo's back, but he shrugged away, "This city… believes anything…"

"Shizuo, get used to it," Tom laughed.

Shizuo growled and stared at the ground, his mocha brown eyes clouded.

"Shizuo, are you alright?" Tom asked.

Shizuo spat out his cigarette before stomping on it.

"Maybe, you should take the day off, I only have a few to deal with today," he suggested.

"Tch," Shizuo growled, before turning and leaving.

Shizuo went around the crowd before he started walking back to his house; a stray cat came along the sidewalk and meowed to Shizuo for love. Shizuo ignored it but the small fur ball brushed against his leg and refused to leave, so he picked it up.

"Come on, I'm not gonna give you anything."

The black kitten stared into Shizuo's eyes, before pawing his nose.

"Eh? You want my sunglasses? Well, they are my favorite, sorry kitty," Shizuo laughed.

The black kitten purred and brushed against Shizuo's face.

Shizuo thought for a second it resembled Izaya, the darkness and teasing, but gentleness and cute side.

Shizuo put the cat down, it stared up at Shizuo, who reached down and stroked its fur before it scampered off.

Shizuo chuckled at the scatter brained cat.

_Izaya._

The though hit him and wouldn't leave… he needed to see him.

_Izaya…_

* * *

Izaya sat in his chair, spinning around, and around, and around, and around until he was spinning so much he forgot he was spinning and stood up. He slammed into the desk with a hard thud and hit the floor.

"Aargh, that… ow…dammit…" he mumbled in pain.

He stood up and regained his manliness, grateful nobody saw his fail, and went to the kitchen.

He opened to find his fridge… sadly bare…

_If there was an earthquake I wouldn't have any food…_

Izaya debated leaving his house before deciding to not leave because he wanted to avoid the busy streets for one day of his life.

He sat on the couch and turned on his "broken television",he went through the news channels, earthquake, earthquake, earthquake, with a chance of earthquake.

Izaya flicked the annoying news off and spread out on his couch, he sank into its softness, before realizing… he was bored… VERY BORED…

_Shizuo…_

Izaya tried to push the thought away but it was hopeless…he needed to know if the monster did love him or if it was all a cruel joke…

* * *

Izaya sat up, his nightmare of the earth shaking vivid in his mind, people yelling, doors slamming… wait… it wasn't a dream!

Izaya stood up, the ground beneath him was swaying violently.

People were screaming, things were falling!

Izaya watched in horror as items began to shift and slide.

He ran to the door, to find that something was blocking the door from opening.

_I'm trapped!_

Izaya ran, falling and hitting his head against something hard.

His vision blurred, he felt liquid dripping down from his forehead into his eyes, he was doomed to die, to be covered in rumble…

_Goodbye Shizuo…_

* * *

THERE! I FINISHED ONE! YESSSS!  
PLEASE REVIEW! ^-^


	4. Chapter Four

Lalalalalalalala~ you guys reviewed freakin quickly…

* * *

Chapter Four

Shizuo started to run, he wanted to see Izaya more than anything, he needed just a reassuring touch or maybe just to see his face, that's all that mattered!

People everywhere were taking supplies and quickly going back home.

Shizuo dodged the idiotic crowd and kept running, each step he was closer to Izaya.

Step, Izaya, step, Izaya, step, Izaya…

Shizuo kept running, he could hear his heart pounding in his ears, his breath was deep and had a bit of rasp in it.

Finally Shizuo stopped and leaned against a brick wall corner, panting heavily.

Izaya's home was just around the corner, he was just about to see his precious friend.

_I hope he is alright, his neck was still pretty bad when I left him… I can't believe I did that… ALMOST STRANGLED… Izaya…dead…? Hope he forgives me… kiss him…fuck him…_

Shizuo's head was in a swirl, the humidity was high, he slid down, his back against the brick wall, shielded from the light by a canopy.

_Izaya and I…together…forever…? What are we supposed to do…? How do lover act? Is it the same as being with a girl…? What if people find out…? Will this ruin my reputation…?_

Shizuo let his head touch the coolly shaded bricks, hoping to regain his calmness and sanity.

_Shizuo, really? You and Izaya? Is this even possible?_

Shizuo started to stand up, he walked along the sidewalk trying to regain his cool. A breeze started to flow through the air, suddenly the ground vibrated.

Shizuo stared at the ground, "What the hell?"

He watched rocks start to move, he looked around, the buildings were shaking.

"Oh fuck no!"

Shizuo started to run, the earth around him was cracking, he lost his balance abut quickly regained it and started to run quickly towards Izaya's house.

People around Shizuo were now frantically screaming and running, other were clinging onto buildings so they wouldn't fall. Others were trying to keep their balance but soon fell to the ground and laid there, waiting for the shaking to end.

Shizuo continued, a pushing people out of his way, his precious Izaya was his main priority!

The trembling of the Earth seemed to increase, but Shizuo trudged on, walking over fallen objects.

He finally reached the street where Izaya lived, Shizuo clutched onto a street light post and watched as people ran out of the building.

"It's going to collapse!" someone yelled.

Shizuo stared in horror as the building started to break apart from the sidewalk.

"Izaya!" Shizuo screamed.

* * *

Weeelll~~~ that should do it! =-=

PLeaSE rEViEW! ^-^


	5. Chapter Five

I know last chapter was short but I updated quickly so… =-= yah!

* * *

Chapter Five

Izaya opened his eyes, he was trapped under some heavy object.

He stared to one side, it was blurry.

He thought he could hear someone calling his name, very faintly.

He moved back and tried to get out from whatever was trapping him but he had no energy.

"Izaya!" a distorted voice screamed, "Izaya!"

Izaya closed his eyes.

* * *

"The building is gonna collapse!" another repeated," RUN!"

Shizuo froze up in horror, a heartbeat passing, "Izaya…" he whispered.

"Izaya!" Shizuo screamed and started to run, he ran up the stairs as fast as he could.

He ran past the frantic people who were leaving and got closer to Izaya.

Out of breath and scared Shizuo continued to run towards Izaya.

Shizuo fell to the floor, he realized he had been hit by a piece of the ceiling, he threw it to the side and jumped to his feet.

"Izaya!" he screamed again.

He was close to his room, he was almost able to reach Izaya.

Suddenly a blur of crumbled ceiling hit Shizuo and made a pile in his pathway.

Shizuo trudged through and reached for Izaya's door handle and ripped the door off the hinges. He stared in horror as there was pieces of furniture scattered everywhere and piled high.

"Izaya!" Shizuo screamed in horror.

_I don't see him! I can't see him! _

Shizuo's insides screamed in horror as he stared at the ceiling to see several bits fall to the floor just inches from his body.

_He's been crushed!_

"Izaya!" Shizuo screamed, throwing and the bits of destroyed items everywhere trying to find his Izaya.

He heard a soft moan! Shizuo jumped over a stack of rubble and climbed over the tipped table. Then he saw his face! Izaya!

"Izaya!" Shizuo yelled in fear and relief.

Shizuo walked to Izaya's head and stared in horror as Izaya was pinned underneath a bookshelf and chunks of ceiling.

"Izaya…" Shizuo gasped.

"Shizu-chan..?" Izaya coughed, "What are you…?"

Shizuo was filled with anger, if Izaya had been with him he wouldn't have been hurt!

"Shhh, I will get you out," Shizuo comforted, he turned after hearing a thud, he looked up and could see the sky in a spot.

Shizuo started to dig, tossing debris to the side like it was nothing.

"Shizuo… go…I don't want you hurt…" Izaya whispered.

Shizuo's breath caught, he ignored it and kept digging.

The building gave a violent shake, Shizuo hit the floor.

"Shizuo!" Izaya yelled in a raspy voice.

Shizuo scrambled to his feet and grabbed the side of the bookshelf and flipped it away.

Izaya wasn't crushed by the bookshelf because the back of is couch took the hit.

"Shizuo…" Izaya whispered sacredly, "Why did you do this…?

"Because…" he said leaning down and picking him up, "I'm the only one who can kill you."

* * *

Shizuo quickly and smartly got Izaya to the exit, just as he did the ceiling collapsed in the spot where Izaya had been crushing whatever was there.

"Shizuo!" Izaya stared, horror in his eyes.

"Shhh," he silenced him.

"But…Shizuo-" Izaya protested.

"Shut up!" he growled.

Shizuo kissed Izaya hard on the lips to shut him up, he had to find a way out.

Izaya's eyes grew wide at Shizuo's action, he wanted this to last for a long time.

But Shizuo pulled away and ran forward as the ceiling fell, "Come on you!"

Shizuo ran down the hallways swiftly and dodged all harm that would come to hurt his Izaya, he wasn't going to lose the one he loved!

Shizuo emerged from the door and ran into the street, he turned around, the street shook as he watched the building they were just in crumble to the ground, dust flooding the air. He could've died if he had been in there another few seconds!

Shizuo held Izaya in his arms, why had he done this? Wasn't Izaya his enemy?

Shizuo angrily walked with the small man in his arms, and carried him to the safety.

"Shizuo," Izaya coughed.

The brute looked at the small scared man, his scarlet eyes panicked.

"It's ok," Shizuo said holding him closer.

Izaya stared at the crumbled building, panic was taking over, he trembled.

"Izaya, shhh, Izaya," Shizuo tried to calm him.

Izaya clutched onto Shizuo, crying tears of fear and gratefulness, "I love you Shizuo…"

* * *

There =-=

Happy? XD

I am! Please Review ^-^

Kaminx


	6. Chapter Six

XDXDXDXDXXDDDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Its sooo awesome to see many of my Trembling Kiss fans reading this! ^-^ Soo happy~!

* * *

Chapter Six

Shizuo sat next to Izaya as medical people examined him for severe injuries, he was relieved when they told him his precious friend was scratched up. They started to clean his wounds with disinfectant.

"If you hadn't been there to save him, I'm afraid this man would have been buried in the rubble and crushed," the medical person pointed out to Shizuo gratefully, "You are a hero."

Izaya looked over at Shizuo, his eyes were shinning a bit brighter and he blushed as Shizuo met his gaze.

"And you," The medical person pulled Shizuo over to the side and away from Izaya.

Izaya's face was a bit saddened as Shizuo was pulled away.

"You need to be fixed up," the person explained.

"I'm fine," he denied, trying to peer over the woman's shoulder to see Izaya.

She touched his head, "So this cut won't start bleeding again?"

"What cut?" Shizuo asked, before touching his head, he pulled his hand back to see a bit of blood on his hand, "Oh."

"You didn't know you got hurt? Could you not feel it?"

"Um… I didn't have time to feel pain, I was too busy getting him out," he said, pointing at Izaya.

She smiled, "You care about him a lot, huh?"

Shizuo hesitated before nodding, "Yeah… I do."

"Hmmm, I think he's pretty lucky to have a friend like you, not many would run into a crumbling building to save their friend," she noted, finishing the band aid for his head, "There."

Shizuo stood up, "Thank you."

She smiled and walked a way to care for the other people.

Shizuo walked over to Izaya, he was just getting a final bandage for his hand.

The medical person wrapped the bandage around his hand, Izaya stared at it then looked at Shizuo with yearning eyes.

"There you are," the girl said as she took away the scraps of paper and plastic for the band aids.

"Thank you," Izaya said softly quickly looking at her before going straight back to Shizuo.

Shizuo extended his hand; Izaya tentatively reached out and grabbed it, standing slowly. Shizuo pulled Izaya close to him before wrapping him in a hug, "It'll be okay…"

Izaya buried himself into Shizuo; he hoped it would be…

Shizuo slid his hand through Izaya's hair, partially ruffling it.

"Come on, we should try to get to Ikebukuro before everyone thinks we're dead," Shizuo explained.

Izaya nodded and grabbed Shizuo's hand, together they walked through the destroyed city.

* * *

^-^ I'm sorry I know its short but I'll update soon~~~!

XDXDXDDXD

KAmiNx~~~


	7. Chapter Seven

^-^ See… I told you~~!

Enjoy~~~

* * *

Chapter Seven

It was like walking through a destroyed world, glass shattered, crumbled bricks, concrete crumbles, and cracks in the streets, sharp drop off openings in the earth that lead deep into the center.

Izaya moved closer to Shizuo, Shizuo glanced down at Izaya, he was blankly staring at a pile of rubble, then Shizuo saw it, a hand was buried under the stack.

Shizuo wrapped his arm around Izaya so he was pinned against him, "I won't let you go," he whispered to Izaya.

Izaya walked with his hand clutching part of Shizuo's torn gray vest so he knew Shizuo was really there.

"This doesn't seem real," Izaya murmured.

Shizuo knew exactly what Izaya meant, it was like he was walking through a nightmare.

* * *

They had finally reached Ikebukuro, it didn't look too horribly damaged, there was stuff scattered but not many broken up buildings, actually nothing had collapsed.

Shizuo and Izaya walked down the street, people were picking up belongings and scattered pieces of cement and pushing them to the side in piles.

"SHIZUO!" someone yelled.

Shizuo saw Tom in the distance.

Izaya didn't budge from his position and Shizuo realized he was still shaking a bit in fear.

Tom walked up, "Thank God, I thought you were dead…"

Tom half circled making sure Shizuo wasn't seriously injured, before his gaze caught Izaya and he glared, "Why is he with you?"

Shizuo glanced down at Izaya who was staring blankly into the distance.

"I… I saved him from being crushed in his home…" Shizuo explained.

Tom gave a weird look to Shizuo and then stared back and forth from Shizuo to Izaya.

Izaya with his blank expression stared at Tom, "If he didn't I would be dead okay? Case closed, go collect some debts."

"Izaya," Shizuo hissed.

Izaya didn't even care, he continued to stare at the activity in the streets.

Tom stared at Shizuo who shrugged, he nodded and turned around and walked away.

Shizuo gently bumped Izaya who shot a look to Shizuo as if he had been frightened, "Come on, we can see if my home is ok to live in for a while."

Izaya blankly nodded like Shizuo was speaking a different language and didnt know what he said, but he walked with Shizuo still holding onto his vest.

Shizuo didn't like how blank Izaya seemed to be, it was like he was completely empty but filled with fear.

Shizuo stopped in an alley, "This isn't the way to your-"

Shizuo kissed Izaya, trying to tell him if he was there he wasn't in danger.

"Mmmph, Shiz-"

Shizuo started to play with his tongue, trying to keep the smaller man quiet, Izaya gently gripped onto Shizuo's sinfully soft hair and ran his hands through.

Shizuo pulled back from the kiss, "I'll always be there for you so don't worry, you have nothing to fear if I am near."

Shizuo kissed Izaya, sliding his leg between Izaya's.

"Hah,mmmm," Izaya mumbled.

Shizuo grinned and kissed Izaya gently before looking him in the eyes, "Do you want to come to my house and we can continue this?"

Izaya looked at him with astonishment, "Really Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo laughed at his eyes, "I'm not gonna leave you alone after I just promised you."

He picked Izaya up with a kiss and carried him to his house.

* * *

^-^ please review~~~

XDXDXDXDXDXD

KamiNX~~


	8. Chapter Eight

_**Updating~~ FINALLY~~~~~~**_

Izaya hugged Shizuo while he carried him to the house, Shizuo kissed him in response to his showing of affection.

"Are you okay?" Shizuo questioned, still heading towards his house.

"Ya…" Izaya said so softly Shizuo almost missed it.

Shizuo hugged Izaya closer to his body.

_He must still be in shock._

Shizuo thought he felt Izaya shiver, he started walking quicker.

_I better get him home quickly!_

* * *

Shizuo set Izaya down gently.

Izaya stared at Shizuo, wondering why he didn't open the door yet.

Shizuo chuckled once, " I fear when we open the door something may fall, Izaya can you please stand over there just in case?"

Izaya shuffled over.

Shizuo inhaled before opening the door, an object flashed through the air making Izaya jump. Shizuo caught the lamp, "Ah-ha! I knew it!"

He went inside and put the lamp back into its spot, after falling and being balanced by the door hook.

Shizuo walked out to find Izaya leaning against the wall, like he was trying to balance himself as if the ground were still shaking.

The blonde walked over and gently started pulling the scarlet eyed man into his house.

"Sorry about the mess, I'll pick up the fallen objects soon."

Shizuo let go of Izaya's hand and started to walk away when Izaya clutched onto Shizuo's hand, making him stop.

"Shizuo! Don't leave me!" Izaya panicked.

Shizuo looked sympathetically at Izaya, before embracing the shaken man, "It's alright. I won't leave you."

Then Shizuo heard something he couldn't identify, he realized it was Izaya sobbing into his vest.

The brunette clutched onto Shizuo, digging his nails into the fabric.

Shizuo gently rubbed Izaya's back with gently pats, "Shh, Izaya, I'm not going anywhere, see?"

Izaya snuggled deeper into Shizuo, he was now shaking violently, _the shock has set in…_

Shizuo didn't know the shape his room would be in, he looked and saw his couch had fallen backwards; he lifted Izaya onto his feet and slowly walked him over to the spot where the couch was.

He lifted Izaya into his arms with one hand so he was clutching onto him with his arms around his neck, and with the other hand Shizuo lifted the couch back off the ground, he slipped his foot under the couch and kicked up. He caught the back of the couch and set it in its normal position.

"Here you go," Shizuo whispered, slipping Izaya onto the couch, but Izaya wouldn't let go of Shizuo's arm, "Um, Izaya please just let go for five minutes, I want to make sure my room is ok…"

Izaya stared up at Shizuo with scared and saddened scarlet eyes.

"C'mon, its five minutes and you're still in my house, not five meters away from me…"

Izaya didn't let go, the look didn't leave.

Shizuo sighed, "Izaya…."

"Please don't leave me Shizuo…" Izaya begged.

Shizuo stared at his room then at the couch, "Izaya, I have an idea, please hold onto the couch I won't leave you I'm right here."

Izaya slowly let go.

"Thank you."

Shizuo started to push the couch, it was rather simple due to his abnormal strength, he pushed it right to his bedroom door.

"There we go," he said, walking into his room, it wasn't too badly ruined.

Izaya peered in through the door.

Shizuo pushed his mattress back on the bed, and started picking up fallen books and put them back on the shelf.

"There we go, now that that's dealt with," he sighed, turning back to Izaya, Izaya looked ready to cry again. Shizuo didn't know what to do…

"C'mere," Shizuo whispered, scooping up Izaya and taking him to his bed.

_He's gonna get sick from all this crying…_

Shizuo sat on the bed, his legs crossed and Izaya in the middle; he gave the smaller man another gentle hug.

"Shizuo, can we stay close like this forever?" Izaya asked softly.

Shizuo pulled Izaya closer, "Yes, if this is what you want, then it is what I want as well…"

Izaya stared up at Shizuo with softened eyes, "I love you Shizu-Chan…"

Shizuo grinned and pressed his lips gently to Izaya's, "I know…"

* * *

_**OK~ There we go~!**_

_**Please Review~**_

_**Kaminx~**_


	9. Chapter Nine

_**Me :O.O**_

_**You: =_=""**_

_**Me: ^^""**_

_**You: =.="""**_

_**Me: Um…I updated…? ^^"**_

_**You: About goddamn time =_=""""**_

* * *

Izaya leaned against Shizuo's chest, while the brute's arms held him gently against his body; he could hear Shizuo's heartbeat. It was powerful, it sounded so loud that Izaya wondered if he could hear it if he leaned away, but he didn't want to move at all.

_Shizuo must have a big heart, from what it sounds like it must be bigger than mine…_

Izaya inhaled softly, he was shaking a little because scenes of the earthquake raced through his mind, he tried to push it all away and think only about Shizuo, because that was all that mattered right now.

He had waited years for this moment, to be held by Shizuo, to be kissed by Shizuo, to be loved by Shizuo… it all seemed like a too good to be true moment, but it wasn't! Shizuo was his and his only! He had just said that they could stay like this forever!

_I love you Shizuo! I love you Shizuo! _A hand buried under a pile of concrete_,_ _I love you Shizuo! It has to only be you that I am with! _I'm going to be crushed! _ I only need you love to live! Shizuo…!_

* * *

Shizuo stared down at the only lightly trembling, _has he fallen asleep?_

Shizuo moved slightly, hoping to move Izaya so they could sleep under the sheets in the bed.

The small man moved slightly with a soft, tired moan.

"Come on, Izaya, we can sleep now," he suggested, looking down at the dazed face of his lover.

"Hnn," Izaya moaned, but gave a small nod.

Shizuo took of Izaya's and his shirt before slowly moving backwards and slipping under the sheets, he reached over, pulling Izaya next to him; he covered him with the sheet.

"Maybe tomorrow will be a better day," Shizuo hoped, sleepily starting to drift away.

Shizuo pulled Izaya close, their bodies pressing against each other, _ I want to stay with you like this forever, Izaya…_

* * *

'_Where am I?' Izaya wondered, walking through the white fog._

'_Why is it so foggy?_'_ Izaya kept walking even though he didn't know left from right or even up from down, this was a dream that he had never had before…_

"_Izaaaaaaaaaaaaaayaaaaaaaaa," a voice whispered._

_Izaya twisted around, his flick blade instinctively ready to use for defence, "Who's there?!" he demanded._

"_Izaaaaaaaaaaaaaayaaaaaaaaa," the voice repeated, even though it didn't exist._

_Izaya slowly backed up as he saw a darker shade of fog start to approach, he felt himself start to shake with fear, 'What the hell is that?!'_

"_Izaaaaaaaaaaaaaayaaaaaaaaa," the voice hissed with a distorted voice._

_Suddenly running footsteps echoed everywhere; Izaya frantically turned around in a circle, hoping to see what was approaching before it got close to him, but whatever way he had his back turned seemed to be where the sound was coming from._

'_Wake up!' Izaya begged himself._

"_You can't escape Izaya," the voice laughed, "This isn't a dream or a nightmare."_

"_What the hell is this?" Izaya yelled, he was frightened about how this voice knew what he was thinking and wondered if maybe he had died and gone to hell…_

_Izaya gulped, 'Is this hell?'_

_The voice laughed, "You are finally piecing this puzzle together, I see…"_

"_So... I'm dead…" Izaya answered, trembling._

_The voice was silent._

'_I died in the earthquake! The rest was just a crazy imagination!' _

_Izaya started to tear up, 'Shizuo…'_

_Suddenly the sound of shoes hitting the ground made Izaya jolt with fear, it was behind him! Heavy breathing close to his ear made sweat drip down his face._

"_You know, I admire how you assume you're dead even though I would have told you if you were," the voice hissed, Izaya realized it sounded like his own, but he realized he could just be imagining it._

"_You didn't disagree," Izaya cried, wiping away his tears with his sleeve._

"_Hmmph," the voice sounding displeased, "You are a sad creature."_

_Pain shot through Izaya's back, he saw red fly past his head and realized in a heartbeat it was his own blood, he fell to his knees, "Aaaah!" he screamed in pain._

_Someone touched his shoulders, "Can you not handle pain you pitiful creature?" it taunted._

"_Whatever you are, get away from me!" Izaya growled, hunching over._

"_Not very nice are you?" it asked._

_Izaya could see the person's shoes, they looked oddly familiar._

_The shoes moved, Izaya saw one approach his face, it lifted his head up._

_Izaya closed his eyes, he didn't want to see whatever was in front of him._

"_Trying to avoid seeing me?"_

_Izaya gritted his teeth._

"_Izaya…" the voice beckoned._

_Izaya slowly opened his eyes, he stared at himself with wide eyes, he looked like a monster with scars all over his face, blood dripping from his hands and knife._

"_Now do you see what you will become if you don't change?" the other Izaya asked, smiling a grin, blood dripped from his mouth," Monster..."  
_

_Izaya twisted away and slid backward in fear._

"_You can't run," the voice whispered and Izaya realized it was gone from his view and behind him._

_Izaya jolted forward, but a blood covered hand came in front of his eyes, it gripped his face, blinding him._

"_Let go!" Izaya yelled, but the grip refused to budge._

"_Shall I take one of your eyes? Or maybe I can take one of your fingers, wouldn't that be fun?" It cruelly laughed, pressing its fingers against Izaya's eyelid._

"_No!" Izaya screamed as it pressed harder, threatening to take out his source of sight._

"_But if I did that then you couldn't see this…" it stated, moving his hand away._

_Izaya opened his eyes; he stared at the hand under the concrete, before the wrist was a twisted mixture of flesh and rock. Izaya fell backward onto his bottom and scrambled away, he quickly hit something behind him. He shot a glance behind and stared at a fallen desk, papers were scattered around him._

'_Wait… this is my….'_

_Izaya felt a hand on his shoulder, "That is you…"_

_Izaya stared in horror._

"_That should have been the reality, but you were lucky that Shizuo had even a shred of love and affection for you…" the hand left his shoulder and the other Izaya stood up and walked towards the pile of rubble._

_He started to kick away the rocks like they were nothing, "Then again… this was the second option…"_

_The rubble was moved away and Izaya's heart stopped, there was Shizuo lying on top of Izaya as if he had tried to protect him from the concrete._

"_S-Shizuo…!"_

* * *

**pLease review~**

**Kaminx~**


	10. Chapter Ten

_**Uh….updated…? :/ **_

_**Anyone still care…?**_

* * *

Izaya clutched onto Shizuo with all his might.

"I-Izaya?" Shizuo panicked.

"Shizuo! Do you love me?" Izaya screeched, tears dripping down from his eyes.

Shizuo grabbed Izaya in a hug, "Yes, I love you, I've always love you…"

"But…" Izaya choked, "…Why…?"

Shizuo didn't respond.

Izaya tried to pull away, but Shizuo held him close.

"Why Shizuo?!" Izaya demanded.

"Because Izaya!" Shizuo yelled angrily, hugging him tighter, "Even though I acted like I hated you deep down I knew that there was something different about you that made you special to me, you were an expert at toying with my mind and emotions, it pissed me off, and yet…"

Izaya blinked, looking up at Shizuo's face.

"…it made me respect you and… admire you…you have little fear when you are fighting me but when I'm not there I could see you were keeping everything bottled up…that's why if we fought more…in a sense…you could let all your fear go…" Shizuo explained, brushing his hand through Izaya's hair.

"S-Shizuo…" Izaya stuttered.

"But right now you are different… you are in fear right now even though I'm here and promised to protect you…why are you so afraid?"

Izaya bit his lower lip, "Shizuo…if you made it as soon as the roof of the building broke what would you have done?"

Shizuo froze, "I would have tried to shield you of course, I may be strong but I don't know if it would've worked, but I would've damn well tried anything to protect you."

Izaya slid closer to Shizuo, "Thank you Shizuo, for saving me…" he whispered, "And loving me…"

"It was my pleasure…" Shizuo whispered, kissing Izaya.

Shizuo pulled Izaya closer to him, he closed his eyes.

Izaya burrowed into the warmth of Shizuo, he felt Shizuo's heartbeat.

He loved that sound; it was his reminder of Shizuo's love, it never stops…

"I love you Izaya," Shizuo whispered, seeing the crimson eyed man not sleeping.

"I love you too Shizuo, and I don't want that to change," Izaya softly answered.

Shizuo smiled gently, "Our love will never change, it's engraved in my heart."

Izaya closed his eyes, satisfied with that answer.

Izaya drifted to sleep.

* * *

_Fog filled the area again; Izaya waved his hand through it, it dispersed.  
_

_On a chair sat the other Izaya, he didn't look almost dead… he looked neatly dressed in a black and his hair was neatly brushed._

_He didn't say a word; he just smiled, looking past him._

_Suddenly Shizuo walked past him._

"_S-Shizuo?" Izaya asked, confused, reaching towards him._

_Shizuo ignored him and walked for the other Izaya._

_He smiled and kissed him._

_They grabbed each others hands and walked through the fog until Izaya couldn't see them anymore._

_Izaya smiled, tears clouding his vision._

* * *

_**I hope you enjoyed it…**_

_**~Kaminx  
**_


	11. Chapter Eleven

**_*smiles~!*_**

**_UPDAAAATE~!_**

* * *

Chapter Eleven

-PART TWO-

_Things have finally calmed down. _

Shizuo leaned back against the wall, and exhaled a cigarette. He stared down the street, people where sweeping out dust and dirt from shop steps and other places. Construction crews were putting the finishing touches on slightly damaged stores and restaurants.

It had been a week since the earthquake, Izaya was getting better but it was as slow of a process as evolution. Every night Izaya had woken up in tears, confused by where he was; he always woke up thinking he was trapped under a pile of rubble, dead, and yet still alive. He would always cry and ask Shizuo if he still loved him. Every time Shizuo would hold him close and let Izaya bury himself into him, his salt tears trickling down on his skin as Shizuo softly repeated, "I really love you and will never leave you, I promise." Soon after he had kept repeating it, he would hear Izaya start to sleep, his soft breath on his unclothed skin.

Shizuo sighed, threw down his cigarette and stomped on it, before going back to check on Izaya.

* * *

He entered the room to find Izaya sitting in an office chair he had bought for a small office he had made in the corner of the room for Izaya. Shizuo noted this was another small step for Izaya considering last time he left for a smoke and fresh air he returned to Izaya under the coffee table, in the middle of the room, shaking as if protecting himself from an earthquake.

Shizuo didn't move he watched as Izaya, with his back turned slowly started to spin the chair, as if remembering how he used to act before the incident. Izaya put his foot down and stopped before even making a full turn. He sighed and stared at the ground.

Shizuo spoke softly, hoping not to startle Izaya, "You don't like it?"

Izaya looked up, Shizuo's attempt to not startle him had failed, "S-Shizuo."

"Is the chair not good enough?" Shizuo asked again.

"I've never had a chair like this," Izaya stated.

Shizuo froze. That chair was an _exact _copy of Izaya's previous one.

"Uh, yes you have," Shizuo replied.

Izaya just softly shook his head, his crimson eyes confused, "No, I have never had a like this."

_What the hell is going on?_

Sweat started to form on Shizuo's forehead, "Izaya, where are we right now…?"

Izaya froze, caught off guard by the question, his eyes were still soft, "I don't remember…"

Shizuo felt more sweat form, "Izaya, what is this…?" he picked up the television remote and held it up.

Izaya just stared at it like it was a foreign object.

Shizuo slowly sank down onto the couch.

_He's forgotten…everything…_

Izaya got up, with a confused expression glued to his face; he stopped in front of Shizuo.

"Izaya, who am I?" Shizuo asked, gently holding Izaya's hand.

"Silly, you are Shizuo," Izaya replied.

"And what is my job?"

"You're a body guard for a debt collector."

"Good, and what is your job?" Shizuo asked softly, still holding Izaya's hand.

Izaya stared at the floor, "I don't remember…"

"What are you to me? Why are you here?" Shizuo asked, hoping something in Izaya's mind would spark the memories.

"'I'm…I'm your….I'm your lover…." Izaya slowly stated," And I'm here because you promised we would live together."

_His mind is forcing away all the bad memories and stitching together all the good memories to create a brand new and false memory._

"Is something wrong, Shizuo?" Izaya question, clueless to the fact there was a lot wrong.

"No, there is nothing wrong," Shizuo lied through his teeth.

Shizuo grabbed his cellphone, "Excuse me." He breathed, walking fast to the bedroom. He closed the door behind him.

* * *

Shizuo paced back and forth for a minute, in a state of panic.

He quickly dialed the number and waited for a familiar voice to answer, "Hello?"

"Shinra, its Shizuo, something is wrong with Izaya…!" Shizuo panicked.

* * *

**^_^ Please REVIEW~!**

**Poor Izaya, I feel really bad…**

**~Kaminx~!**


End file.
